


Des blonds, des aliens et des lesbiennes

by supercowcow



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Kill la Kill, Lucky Star (Manga), Pandora Hearts
Genre: Aliens, F/F, F/M, wtf is wrong with me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercowcow/pseuds/supercowcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginez un peu Oz Vessalius ami avec le lieutenant Havoc ? Oui, c'est exactement ça, du grand n'importe quoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des blonds, des aliens et des lesbiennes

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le bro de mon coeur.

La porte du salon vola et le Jeanjean sauvage apparut, le regard vitreux. Il avait encore trop bu la veille. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Son brobro forever l'y avait forcé ! Le Ozizou maléfique était un ivrogne de renommée internationale, et avait fait de son meilleur ami -tout aussi blond que lui- son compagnon de beuverie.

- **Oz ! J'ai mal à la tête** , se plaignit le grand dadais.

Le plus petit des deux lui lança une aspirine directement dans la bouche. Havoc l'avala sans souci (c'est qu'il avait l'habitude).

- **Tu me prends pour une otarie ?**

- **Tout à fait.**

- **Pfffff, espèce de blond va !**

Après cette petite entrevue hautement intellectuelle entre nos deux héros, les choses se déroulèrent comme d'habitude. Les deux jeunes hommes allaient draguer tout ce qui croisait leur chemin, se prenaient des baffes, choppaient de faux numéros de téléphone et se retrouvaient collés par des grand-mères qui les trouvaient tout à fait charmants.

Des deux, Oz s'en sortait le mieux. Jean, quant à lui, n'avait vraiment pas le cul bordé de nouilles. Tout son entourage lui avait suggéré de devenir jardinier vu le nombre de râteaux qu'il se mangeait. Cela mis à part, les deux blonds occupaient leur journée de façon bien différente. En effet, Oz était un aristocrate avec à sa botte un valet aux cheveux noirs corbeau, tandis que Jean était un pécore devenu soldat sous les ordres d'un noiraud sadique.

Le premier passait donc son temps à taquiner (voire tyranniser) le fameux Gilbert et à s'occuper de son familier Alice, pendant que Havoc baissait son froc devant son supérieur et lui obéissait aveuglément. Il arriverait peut-être à le mettre dans son lit après tout, en lui étant dévoué corps et âme, se disait le lieutenant.

Bref, leur vie était bien huilée.

Cependant, la tranquilitée des deux jeunes hommes fut perturbée un beau matin. En effet, alors qu'ils se remettaient d'une énième cuite au manoir Vessalius, un groupe composé de quatre femmes et un homme les demanda.

Nos deux blonds étaient destinés à combattre une invasion imminente d'aliens !

Oz et Jean crurent d'abord à une mauvaise blague orchestrée par Sharon et Breda. On les soupçonnait d'appartenir à une coalition de roux démoniaques. Mais celle qui semblait être la chef du groupe -elle s'appelait Mako Mankanshokou- appuya ses dires en leur livrant photos et témoignages. Ainsi, nos blonds préférés furent embarqués dans une aventure délirante. Leurs nouveaux compagnons s'appelaient donc Mako, Ryuko, Gamagori, Konata et Kagami. A leurs côtés, on trouvait aussi une boule de poils sous LSD (la drogue, c'est mal) répondant au nom de Mokona. La troupe leur fila des sabres lasers pour démonter l'ennemi. Oz, fidèle à lui-même, jouait déjà avec. Il venait juste de trancher une table en deux. Ryuko le lui retira des mains tandis que Konata commençait à s'agiter elle aussi. Il en fallait peu pour la lancer dans la connerie. Kagami intervint juste à temps et leur évita le pire.

Soudain, Mokona émit un son étrange. Il avait perçut un groupe d'ennemis à 200 mètres. Gamagori sortit en trombe du manoir et fonça droit sur la menace alien. Armé de son sabre laser bleu, il s'attela à l'élimination des créatures venues d'ailleurs. Mako et Ryuko le suivirent sans plus tarder pour participer à la boucherie. Konata et Kagami se lancèrent dans la bataille peu après, incitant les deux blonds à faire de même.

Oz et Jean se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'oeil, pas encore complètement remis de leur cuite, et se jetèrent dans le tas.

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe était venu à bout de tous leurs ennemis fluorescents. Oz invita la bande à se reposer chez lui. A peine rentrés dans le salon, Konata s'affala sur un des canapés, ce qui énerva légèrement Kagami.

- **Konata, t'es pas chez toi, arrête d'être sans gêne** **!** , l'engueula gentiment la violette.

- **Mais Kagami ! Je suis fatiguée !** , répondit celle aux cheveux bleus en geignant.

- **C'est rien** , les interrompit Oz, tout en offrant son plus beau sourire de lover à la tsundere de service. Chose que Konata ne vit pas d'un bon oeil. Elle se releva et s'agrippa à son amie.

- **A moi !**

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de bégayer, tout en appréciant la situation. Les marques d'affection de la bleue lui faisaient toujours l'effet d'une décharge électrique, mais en plus agréable. Enfin, elle supposait. Elle ne s'était jamais électrocutée, en fait. Kagami, arrête de penser de la merde, espèce de tsuntsunderedere fleur bleue.

Oz décida de s'éloigner d'elles pour reporter son attention sur les deux autres jeunes femmes du groupe. Mako passait son temps à câliner Ryuko et Gamagori, et à leur offrir tout son amour.

- **Maître Oz !** , fit soudain une nouvelle voix.

C'était celle du dévoué Gilbert. Quand il vit dans quel état était son maître, couvert de bleus et de saletés, il ne manqua pas de s'évanouir (petite nature, va). Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur le sofa qu'occupait précédemment Konata. Il se releva paniqué, et balbutia quelques mots.

- **Maître Oz ! Blessé ! Etrangers ! ON NOUS ATTAQUE !**

Puis il posa les yeux sur le petit blond avant de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer dans ses bras. Jean ne manqua pas l'occasion de les taquiner.

- **Vous voulez une chambre, peut-être ?**

- **Enfin une bonne idée !** , s'exclama Oz, les mains se baladant déjà sur le postérieur de son valet.

- **Hey !** , fit ce dernier, faussement gêné. Gilbert avait en vérité plus que l'habitude de ce genre d'initiatives de la part de son maître.

Le Jeanjean se sentait seul face à tous ces jeunes débordant d'amour (ou plutôt de phéromones) et tenta de draguer Ryuko. Ses ardeurs furent cependant très vite calmées par celle-ci, et ce à l'aide d'un seul mot !

- **Lesbienne.**

Et c'est ainsi que Jean Havoc laissa tomber les femmes définitivement et appela Roy Mustang, pour se lamenter, et plus si  affinités.

 


End file.
